Deck:2v2 All Support Deck
Strategy *In the beginning of the battle, place a Tombstone 2-3 tiles away from your team's crown towers. This move will allow skeletons to pop out and defend against anything coming for the crown tower. For example, if a Hog Rider comes over, if placed directly in front of the bridge, it will go for the Tombstone, and once destroyed, the spawned Skeletons will attack the Hog Rider. *If faced with a swarm of weak troops coming towards your tower, use Arrows to deal with them, because it does more damage than Zap and has a larger diameter than Zap. They can also be used to decimate troops that have low health after attacking others. *Use the Zap and The Log to reset troops or to get rid of small troops that are vulnerable to their damage. *If your teammate has a tank in his/her slots and uses it, place a Flying Machine behind the tank. The Flying Machine will shoot at troops that target the tank and even help the tank take out your opponents' crown towers. However, never place the Flying Machine too early, or the Flying Machine will go in front of the tank. For defense, the Flying Machine can be used to deal with troops that have medium health. This ranges from glass cannons to mini tanks. *Rocket is mainly used to take out buildings placed behind the opponents' crown towers. This can range from spawners to the Elixir Collector. The Rocket can also be used to annoy your opponents. For example, if one opponent plants an Executioner or any glass cannon for a push, use a Rocket to get rid of it and ruin the push. The Rocket can also be used to decimate pushes. Say that a Giant was backed up by a Wizard, Executioner, and any other troop, place a rocket to deal with the problem and use anything to counter the Giant afterward. The Rocket can also help end a match if the opponents' crown tower is at low HP. *Poison can be used to help your teammate with his/her push and get rid of troops/buildings that are vulnerable to its damage. It can also be used to help your teammate's push during a battle. For instance, if your teammate places a Hog Rider or Miner, place a poison to deal damage to any troop that's in its radius and obliterate any building's HP. It can also deal with a Graveyard if your Witch is out of cycle. (This only applies if it's the right level) *The Witch is also used like the Flying Machine. She's useful for both defensive and offensive purposes. For offense, place a Witch behind your teammate's tank to support the tank and she'll attack anything in their path with the help of the Skeletons. For defense, she can deal with glass cannons with the help of the tower and Skeletons. This includes Musketeer, Wizard, Ice Wizard, Electro Wizard, Mini P.E.K.K.A, and so on. If she's also the right level, she can deal with Graveyard very easily because she can one shot Skeletons. With tanks, the Witch and her Skeletons will deal great damage to them. She can obliterate the P.E.K.K.A, Giant, Royal Giant, Golem, and Sparky. (Note: She'll only deal with Sparky if the tower was also attacking it. She also can't deal with a Mega Knight)